Your not only one punished
by CassieVII
Summary: [TRADUCTION]Loki était en prison, après avoir remporté la victoire dans la guerre des Chitauri sur Midgard mais à quel prix ? Le bonheur ? La joie ? La réjouissance ? Non, pas pour Thor. Il a imaginé tellement de sorts qui arriveraient à Loki, tous se dévoilant désagréable et douloureux. La guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée, elle ne l'a jamais été. Une guerre mentale dans son propre cœur


Your not only one punished

Coucou les gens ! Ceci est mon premier texte sur ce fandom que ce soit une fanfic ou une traduction. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Cet OS est de AStolenRelic sur deviantart, je vous invite à jeter un œil à son deviant et à ses fanfics, personnellement je les trouve super ! :D

Voici l'adresse du lien de la fanfic : astolenrelic. /art/Your-not-only-one-Punished-Short-Fanfic- Thorki-34718769

Ainsi que l'adresse de son deviant : astolenrelic. deviantart

(Bien sûre il faut enlever les espaces :))

Je vous traduis celle-là car je la trouve superbe. J'ai essayé de garder le texte intact pendant la traduction mais je pense que je n'ai pas réussi à transmettre toute l'émotion de cet OS, désolée:/. J'ai préféré garder le titre comme il était en hommage à l'auteure.

Je vous donc découvrir cet OS, toutes les reviews (si reviews il y a)seront transmises à l'auteure . Sur ce bonne lecture et je vous fait pleins de gros poutous !

* * *

Loki était en prison, après avoir remporté la victoire dans la guerre des Chitauri sur Midgard mais à quel prix ? Le bonheur ? La joie ? La réjouissance ? Non, pas pour Thor. Il a imaginé tellement de sorts qui arriveraient à Loki, tous se dévoilant désagréable et douloureux. La guerre ne s'est pas arrêtée, elle ne l'a jamais été. Une guerre mentale dans son propre cœur qui battait sous sa poitrine.

Le garde l'appela du bas du grand hall du palais Asgardien, son père lui demandait audience dans la salle du trône. Une chose était sûre, c'était probablement pour la décision à propos de ce qu'il adviendra de Loki. Il le savait, il en avait le pressentiment. Avec un soupir passant ses lèvres, il alla à la salle du trône, laissant le son de ses chaussures claquer contre la lisse surface du sol.

Quelle est la justice ici à punir son frère ? Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le ramener à la maison, pour que les choses redeviennent comme avant. Passant ses boucles blondes derrières son épaule, expirant lentement. Il poussa la porte de la salle du trône qui laissa un grincement d'agonie dans l'air.

Ses yeux bleus regardèrent la salle puis son père assit, l'attendant patiemment.

« Père » sont les mots qui sortirent de ses lèvres à l'égard du père de tout. Il marcha vers l'avant pour se rapprocher.

« Mon fils » l'accueillit Odin avec un petit sourire qui se fana bien vite.

« Vous aviez besoin de moi ? » Il demanda avec confusion.

« Oui, J'ai pris une décision quant à la punition de Loki »

Il le savait, pourquoi n'était-il pas surpris ? Il se contrôla, priant pour quelque chose de simple et court.

« Qu'est-ce donc ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

« Toi, Thor, liera les lèvres de Loki, seul. » énonça soigneusement Odin.

Les yeux de Thor s'élargirent avec horreur, pourquoi cela ? Avoir à lier les lèvres de Loki ?! C'était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu à faire.

« Oui père »

Il avait la gorge sèche avant de quitter la salle. Il alla à la salle des guérisseurs, prenant une aiguille et du fil que le guérisseur avait déjà ensorcelé à l'intention de Loki.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, c'était de la torture, douloureux au-delà des mesures. Il quitta le quartier des guérisseurs, se dirigeant vers le donjon où Loki, son frère, était enfermé. Il sentait déjà des larmes dans ses yeux mais il refusa qu'une seule d'entre elles ne tombent, essayant d'agir avec force et bravoure. Il trouvera une façon d'arrêter tout ceci.

Se stoppant face à la cellule, regardant Loki à travers les barreaux assit de l'autre côté, observant Thor.

« Qu'est-ce mon frère ? Père s'est décidé sur la façon de me punir ? Alors qu'est-ce ? Me donner en pâture aux monstres ? La torture ? Emprisonné pour toujours ? » Demanda Loki à son grand frère.

Thor ne disait rien, déverrouillant la cellule et ferma la porte derrière lui, gardant l'aiguille et le fil cachés dans sa main.

« Je suis désolé Loki, cela est plus punitif pour nous deux que tu ne peux imaginer » Dit-il soigneusement, la voix sèche.

Il saisit durement le menton de Loki, le tenant fermement. Loki le regarda avec surprise et essaya de le repousser mais Thor était trop fort pour lui.

« Thor ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Cesse ! » Dit-il, une confusion clairement visible dans sa voix.

Thor le détailla avant de prendre l'aiguille.

« Mon frère, s'il te plait tiens bon. » Dit-il avant d'enfoncer l'aiguille dans le coin du bas de la lèvre, perçant la chair. Loki cria, essayant de le repousser en vain. Il continua alors que ses lèvres étaient douloureusement cousues.

Thor laissa ses larmes couler, ses yeux partiellement fermés respirant difficilement.

« Je suis désolé ». Murmura-t-il.

Loki agrippa son épaule d'une main, l'autre étant tendue vers lui puis attrapa son autre épaule. Ses yeux se remplirent de larme, douleur, chagrin et un soupçon d'horreur se lisaient dans ceux-ci.

« S'il te plait Loki, pardonne moi, pardonne moi car je n'ai pas souhaité cela. Père m'oblige à le faire. Je te voulais juste à la maison. » Supplia-t-il, les larmes coulant d'elles même. La bouche de Loki était couverte de sang. Ses lèvres étaient scellées, il était incapable de prononcer un mot.

Loki ressentait une horrible douleur dans son cœur, pourquoi mon frère fais-tu cela ? A ton propre petit frère ? Il voulut demander mais il ne le put, ses lèvres étant cousues. Thor le relâcha enfin son menton où un petit bleu fit place. Les larmes tombant de ses yeux, Loki le frappa au visage alors qu'un garde accourait, Thor le stoppa.

« C'est bon, je vais bien je l'ai mérité. » murmura-t-il.

Il regarda son frère dans une douleur atroce.

« Je suis tellement désolé mon frère, je trouverai un moyen de te libérer de ces fils. Même si tu veux me tuer maintenant, je m'en fiche. Je te voulais juste … A la maison. S'il te plait pardonne moi parce que je ne voulais pas cela, que ce soit dans mon cœur ou mon cerveau ou dans mon âme, je ne l'ai pas voulu. » Murmura-t-il avant de se lever et quittant la cellule alors que le garde fermait la porte. Loki regarda le sol froid, pleurant en silence, ses cris silencieusement étouffés.

Cela était une punition pour les deux, Thor et Loki, il n'y a aucune joie dans la victoire.


End file.
